Many recipients of greeting cards desire to keep the cards and display them for their own future viewing or for the viewing of others. Common techniques for such displays have been attaching the cards to walls and displaying the cards on tables either in a tented manner where the cards stand upright or by laying them flat.
Other, more inventive techniques for displaying greeting cards are represented in prior art patents including those U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,944 to Cunitaro Niino; C.H. Hazelton, 2,447,856; E. Glassburn, 3,524,274; P.V. Korth, 3,524,275; Theodore S. Lappo, 3,599,360 and Barry M. Lavinson, 3,789,526. These patents generally tend to show a number of methods used in the prior art for holding and displaying greeting cards. By comparison to this invention, these prior art attempts have generally produced bulky, unsightly and costly apparatus that is both obtrusive and complicated mechanically. Moreover, the prior art apparatus are generally for store display and not for use by card recipients.
In particular, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,526, utilizes a cord strung cylinder which requires a series of protuberances to hold the cord in spaced relationship with the surface of the body member. Cards inserted under these cords would not be held tightly against the body member and would be permitted to slip in the space provided resulting in skewing or damaging the card if a user sought to open the card while it was in place on the cord.